Crystalline polyesters are finding increased use as coatings for glass fibers. Industry also uses them as sheet molding compound (SMC). Crystalline polyesters function as binders for glass strands to form a mat, wet process mat, continuous strand mat and the like. They also function as a matrix resin for automotive moldings. One advantage for thermosetting solid polyesters with reactive monomers is styrene emission reduction. Further, the solid styreneated polyester has an extremely fast cure for molding.